Rev. William Randal Curtis
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' Reverend William Randal Curtis DD *'Birthplace:' Rockville, Virgina, USA *'Current residence:' Tulsa, Oklahoma *'Parents: Father:' Clem Curtis -- Miner (deceased) Mother: Eliza Curtis -- Homemaker *'Siblings:' None *'Birthdate:' May 11, 1953 *'Sex:' male *'Height:' 5' 11" *'Weight:' 187 *'Build:' Heavy *'Marital status:' Married, June Curtis, submissive Christian wife. *'Description:' Curtis is usually found in a white suit, blue shirt, and a red tie. His hair is fixed into a pompadour of modest proportions. He is possessed of a broad face and Hollywood teeth. *'Skin coloring:' Fair tendering to ruddy. *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Sandy blond *'Routine Activities:' Teaching, counseling students, research for his next book. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Curtis has a Doctor of Divinity from Oral Robbers University. *'Financial Status:' Reasonably well off. The family must budget. *'Group Affiliations:' Oral Robbers University Alumni, teacher. *'Known Associates:' '' Edward Robert Lee, currently in prison. ''Artemus Pelonor. A good Christian lawyer took the point as main counsel for the anti side at the Trial for Peoplehood.. *'Personality:' Brash and forward when meeting new people, this can quickly go to earnest and urging, soft and weepy, depending on how he feels he can best convey the Word of God. His preaching style tends to the fire and brimstone rhythmic cadence. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To spread the Word of God through all lands and to all peoples. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Unknowingly influenced by an evil artifact, The Sword of Gabriel. The effect is wearing off. Curtis believes that all aliens are works of the Devil. *'Enemies (And Why):' People that don't want his faith pushed down their throat, people smeared in his book. *'Special Abilities:' None. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' The Ane want his ass. His prejudices have caused harm to one of them, and spread his attitude around. They however have little influence with his Employer. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' William Curtis grew up in a strict God fearing household. His Father was an abusive, profane man, except on Sunday. His Mother a weak and submissive woman. Curtis' Father considered his interest in preaching a good thing. He literally killed himself seeing that Willy got the education that life never afforded him. The scholarship to Oral Robbers was a Godsend. And with good marks from school and a letter of recommendation from his preacher he went off to college. Even with the scholarship and the money his Dad sent Willy had to work to make ends meet. He bussed tables, washed cars, and did what it took to graduate. His high marks in undergraduate school got him a full ride for graduate school. He followed his BA with an MA and the DD. In 1975 he graduated with sheepskin in hand, and a week later married his college sweetheart June. Curtis moved from church to church for many years, staying a few years at one, then moving to the next. He had a reputation as a solid if unimaginative preacher that stuck to the message. In 1995 he and his family settled at the small First Faith Pentecostal Church of Richmond Virginia. They had just installed a new pulpit built by one of the members. To it he had added a sword with Christian iconography to the front. Everyone considered it a fine addition. Curtis caught fire. He finally found his voice and really started to preach. The church grew by leaps and bounds. In the next five years the small church became huge. They twice had to move to accommodate the congregation. Additional minsters were hired. With some of the load off him Curtis had time for some the scholarly work he had been planing. The recent revelations about creatures from outer space bothered him, he knew that something wasn't right. Earth was God's special creation, these so called people could not be all they claimed to be. Curtis wrote The Inversion of Heaven that explained his rational Christian point of view. So rational that not even the Christian publishers wouldn't touch it. However his Church had a good amount of money and the Internet made it easy. He self published and the Church carried the book on its website. It made a splash with the congregation, and that accounted for 90% of the sales. It all came apart however when a disturbed young man from his Church, one Edward Robert Lee, went to California and shot one of the Ane. The Trial for Peoplehood took Curtis apart. The professional smear job on his reputation was made easy by his hick attitudes. Worse Helenanna, one of the visitors, looking at a video of him preaching questioned the sword. Bureau 13 sent a team in when members of the Church tried a DoS attack on Pro-people websites using Church equipment. The sword was among the items seized. It proved to be an evil artifact called The Sword of Gabriel. It was a good item twisted in the medieval times to evil. It made the preacher that preached over it influential, but twisted is message against God. A replica was sent back to the church. With the sword no longer influencing him Curtis was having doubts about the direction of his ministry. His second book has stalled, the message no longer seems right. The church was shrinking again. Frankly Curtis is a better scholar than a preacher. Out from under the evil influence and with some counseling he could get back on track. With his transcript in hand, if his bad preaching and publicity have not poisoned the well too badly, he would make a fine addition to any Christian college that needed a good professor. In 2011 Curtis hung up his pastor's robes and took a teaching position at his Alma Mater, Oral Robbers University. This has been less than ideal for all parties. With the outbreak of the Enlightenment Movement Curtis has been praying on the question of "why not me God?" Apparently he has not been listening to the answers. Result he has become a firebrand for symbols and rituals over substance. It has allowed him more time to write. Curtis has bought fully into the End Times Movement, which as strong backing at the school. The long stalled second and third books are on that very subject. and got the backing of ORU as well. *'Bureau File:' Curtis is a non-issue. While we still have a watch action out for him, he is out from under the influence of the tainted artifact. Being a narrow minded fool has never been an issue with the Bureau as long as you don't commit crimes over it. Other wise we would have to arrest most of Congress. *'Bibliography:' The Inversion of Heaven -- 2005 -- No ISBN, self Published -- The Devil comes from space. Largely discredited and laughed out of print. The Coming Storm -- 2015 -- ORU Press -- The Breakout is the coming time of tribulation, brothers get you ready. The official tract of the End Times Movement. The Light from Above -- 2017 -- ORU Press -- A guide on how Ghodd's people can survive the coming Time of Tribulation called Breakout by the ungodly. A combination Bible study guide and survivalists guide. Second tract of the End Times Movement. Category:Characters Category:Religion Category:Supernatural